OLIVIA'S SONG
by jacobsmommy
Summary: Elliot sits in a cold,empty hospital room. Where the lifeless body of his wife lays. To the song Sissy's song. By Alan Jackson


**This is my first song fic. Keeping my fingers crossed it turns out ok.**

**OLIVIA'S SONG**

**ONE SHOT E/O**

Elliot Stabler sits in a cold, empty hospital room, staring at the lifeless body that is before him. The body that once contained the soul of his partner, wife, and mother to their beautiful daughter, Casey. Olivia Marie Benson Stabler, had just succumbed to the dreaded disease of breast cancer. Elliot's mind races with questions he just cannot answer. It was two years ago, that he had asked Olivia to marrying him. She was in fact carrying his baby. Six months after the wedding, Olivia had given birth to a beautiful baby girl, that they named Casey Alexandra Stabler, she had become the gift of a life time. A few weeks after giving birth to the baby girl, as she was taking a shower, that she noticed a lump on her breast. He had been through it all, right along side her. The chemo, the radiation, losing her once beautiful brown hair, the vomitting, and the deep pain, both mentally and physically. Now he was facing a future without her, raising Casey

_**Why did she have to go**_

_**So young I just don't know why**_

_**Things happen half the time**_

_**Without reason without rhyme**_

_**Lovely sweet young woman**_

_**Daughter, wife and mother**_

_**Makes no sense to me**_

_**I just have to believe**_

He would have to do a lot of believing. Could he raise his daughter by himself. His first wife had run off, taking their three young children with her. His daughter Kathleen, locked up in mental insitution, and his oldest daughter Maureen off living her own life. After the divorce, it had been Olivia that had been there for him. Like most of the times, when he needed a shoulder to lean on. Someone to talk to when the times were getting rough. Olivia was like breath of fresh air, that he needed desperatly to breathe in, and now that fresh air was gone.

_**She flew up to heaven on the wings of angels**_

_**By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees**_

_**And she walks with Jesus and her loved ones waiting**_

_**And I know she's smiling saying**_

_**Don't worry 'bout me.**_

Friends and loved ones had started gathering at the hospital, the minute they were told, that she would probably not make it through the night. Each having their own thoughts on their minds. Olivia's boss, and surrogate father Don Cragen, holding beautiful little Casey. Telling her all about her mother. John Munch and Fin Tutuola, had always been there for her, like two big brothers, of course they had their share of fights and arguments. Now looking to the future of not having her around. Alexandra Cabbot, and Casey Novak. Olivia had always been there for them, when they needed a best friend to talk to. Olivia had decided to name the little girl after her two best friends, both were very estatic about it. Now they are sitting and thinking about what the future will hold for Elliot and Casey. Melinda Warner, Elizabeth Donnelly, and George Haung, standing off in a corner talking about all the good and bad times that they had each shared with Olivia.

_**Loved ones she left behind**_

_**Just trying to survive**_

_**And understand the why**_

_**Feeling so lost inside**_

_**Anger shot straight at God**_

_**Then asking for his love**_

_**Empty with disbelief**_

_**Just hoping that maybe**_

Maybe seemed to be the word in everybody's minds. Six months ago Olivia had been a happy young new mother, loving life, loving Elliot and Casey, and loving her job. Maybe if she hadn't been so stubborn, about going to the doctor, when she first discovered the lump on her right breast, then maybe the doctors could have saved her. Maybe was the big word for the day.

_**She flew up to heaven on the wings of angels**_

_**By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees**_

_**And she walks with Jesus and her loved ones waiting**_

_**And I know she's smiling saying **_

_**Don't worry about me**_

Saying goodbye was the hardest thing that Elliot would ever have to do. She had been admitted into the hospital two weeks earlier. Knowing that she may never come home again. Elliot took the DNR form from the doctor's hand, and did the hardest thing, that he would ever have to do in his lifetime. Sign the order not to resuscitate. Now after two weeks of watching her slowly slip away. She had finally succumbed to the dreaded disease of breast cancer. His hand holding hers, as she drew her last breath.

_**It's hard to say goodbye**_

_**Her picture in my mind**_

_**They'll always be of times I cherish**_

_**And I won't cry 'cause**_

He sits in a cold, empty hospital room. Staring at lifeless body that is before him. The body that once contained the soul of his partner, wife, and mother to their beautiful daughter, Casey. Olivia Marie Benson Stabler,

_**She flew up to heaven on the wings of angels **_

_**By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees**_

_**And she walks with Jesus and her loved ones wating**_

_**And I know she's smiling saying**_

_**Don't worry 'bout me**_

_**Don't worry 'bout me**_

_**Don't worry 'bout me.**_

**THE END.**

**Please review. I want to see how well this turned out. If it turns out good, I may try and do more.**


End file.
